


needles

by casualpeaches



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Bottom Wade Wilson, Genital Piercing, M/M, Medical Kink, Piercings, Power Bottoming, Size Kink, Top Peter Parker, piercing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpeaches/pseuds/casualpeaches
Summary: Peter just wanted a low-key, cute piercing to make him feel a little more punk. The piercer is hella cute and he finds himself frequenting the shop.Or, the time when Peter discovers he loves getting pierced and then fucks a hot piercer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this may or may not be kind of influenced by my first piercing experience haha. enjoy loves <3  
> OH and i forgot ok so wade was probably like a war veteran or smthn bc he is scarred and has ptsd and hes bald and has a shit ton of face piercings and tattoos ok we'll get to that later love yall bye <3

Peter was nervous. He had never gotten a piercing before. He was 21 and hadn’t ever so much as worn an earring. But today, he was going to get his septum pierced.

He had done a lot of research beforehand and gone back and forth on the decision. He was trying to be brave and outgoing in life and this was the equivalent of a baby step. If he hated it, he could take it out and it would heal shut like it never even happened. He could also flip it up and hide it if he needed to in professional settings. It was practical, it was one of the fastest healing piercings, he was going to do it.

He almost ran right back out of the tattoo parlor when they handed him the little consent form. He steeled himself and sat down to fill out the form. He had to squint to read his driver’s license number. He handed the tiny clipboard back to the person at the desk along with his ID for them to make a copy of.

“We’ll let you know when the piercer is ready.” The desk person told him.

Peter said a quiet, squeaky, nervous thanks and sat down on one of the little plush benches. It was only a couple minutes before he was told that the piercer was ready. He stood up and turned towards the hallway and immediately ran into a very broad chest.

His eyes went up until they reached a face. It was a warm but scarred face. Not like a horrible burn victim or anything, it just had some obvious scars and looked like it had been through some shit. It had barbells through each eyebrow, a stud on each side of the nose, and a septum ring. Travelling further up, the face was connected to a shaved head with bright tattoos swirling over it, though Peter could really only see the ones disappearing from behind the man’s ear. He absolutely towered over him.

“Hi, I’m Wade, it’s nice to meet you!” The man said in a voice that matched his face and a cheerful tone that did not. His hand was out for Peter to shake, so he did, mostly on autopilot.

“My name’s Peter,” he introduced himself as Wade led him down the hallway—though it wasn’t really a hallway because on side was open to the tattooing side of the shop—to the last room on the left. The taller man gestured towards the black table that had a roll of paper just like the ones at the doctor’s office. Peter sat down in the middle of it.

“Is this your first time?” Wade asked, and his tone was somewhere between flirty and genuine, so Peter couldn’t tell if it was supposed to be a double entrende or not.

“Uh, yeah,” he replied.

“Okie dokie. The septum was a good choice, it’s really fast to heal compared to other piercings and it’s the least likely to get infected. We’ll start you out with a regular silver circular barbell—like a bull’s ring—that you can flip up into your nose if you want to. Any questions?”

He spoke fast, but not so fast that Peter didn’t understand. He shook his head no.

“Do you have a preference of where you want it exactly? Like, higher or lower than average?”

Peter thought for a second, afraid his voice would give away how terrified he was. “I think I want it a little high, so rings don’t look, um, dangly?” It definitely sounded like a question.

Wade nodded. Peter could see his scalp tattoo a lot better now because he was sitting on a table and Wade had sat down in a chair to gather things up from the countertop. It was bright greens and blues and looked like a Chinese dragon, swirling back and forth. It was pretty badass. The tattoos continued down his neck and disappeared into his shirt. He was kind of staring, trying to guess what the rest were, when Wade swiveled around in the chair, pulling on a pair of latex gloves and holding a little plastic package in his lap. He stood up and walked over to Peter.

“Okie dokie, this is the sterile needle I’ll be stabbing an extra hole into you with. You’ll feel a pinch, but it shouldn’t hurt and there won’t be any blood. If you want, I can give you a mirror while the needle is in your nose because it looks kind of badass.”

He shook his head rapidly. No thanks.

“I will not feel bad if you want to close your eyes.”

Peter closed his eyes. He felt the large body very close to his. He felt gloved hands on either side of his nose. He felt like he was going to throw up. Instead of thinking about that, he thought about the very hot, broad-shouldered man wearing latex gloves leaning over him.

“Okay, deep breath in—”

He did as he was told.

There was a pinch. It wasn’t a slight pinch, but it didn’t really exactly _hurt_ either. It was hard to describe. There was definitely a dull throbbing setting in, though. There was a second, much smaller pinch-ish feeling after that. The warm body moved away. Peter kept his eyes screwed shut. Had he mentioned he was afraid of needles? Because he was.

“How do you feel?” Wade asked, obviously taking notice of the poor boy’s pained expression.

“I think I’m going to pass out.”

“Okay, well, how about you lay down instead,”

Peter laid down on the table, forcing himself to take deep breaths.

“This is just a wipe with some alcohol on it, it should help you feel a little less queasy.” The warning didn’t stop Peter from flinching when the cold fabric touched his neck. Wade was standing over him, gently wiping a little alcohol swab on him, still wearing the gloves. The queasiness was subsiding quickly and being replaced by—not quite arousal, but definitely piqued interest.

He must have gained some color back in his face soon, because Wade held up a little handheld mirror for Peter to see himself in.

“Are you ready?” Peter nodded and slowly opened his eyes.

He was reminded of how young he looked. And he did still look really, really pale. But the piercing looked HELLA GOOD. He couldn’t help his broad smile. The churning in his stomach had stopped, and he was actually genuinely excited.

Wade smiled, too. “You like it?”

Peter nodded, taking the mirror and holding it at a different angle, and then another angle as well. It looked so…good! It was simple and cute but like, a little edgy. It was _perfect._

Peter left the shop feeling very accomplished with himself. He had a little paper detailing his aftercare instructions, which were basically just wash both sides of the piercing with sterile saline three times a day. Easy peasy.

-

It was three months later, to the day, that he went back to the shop. His septum was healed and he had put a new ring in it, a plain black one that was a full circle instead of a barbell. He couldn’t hide it, but he didn’t really need to anyway. It looked classy and cute. He wanted an industrial piercing today, but didn’t know which ear he should get it in.

“Is Wade working today?” He had asked nervously over the phone before he had left the house. The person working the desk had assured him that Wade was working today and could take a walk-in.

“Hey, your septum looks great!” Wade said upon seeing him walk in.

“Thanks!” Peter was noticeably less nervous than he had been the first time.

The cartilage was a little more painful than his septum had been, but it looked rad as shit. Peter felt more badass. He could tell that this was the beginning of a habit.

-

A few weeks later, Peter went in and got his tongue pierced. He also got up the nerve to ask Wade for his number. Instead of just telling him, he put it into Peter’s phone, which just somehow made him even more cocky and attractive. When Peter went to text him later that day, he saw that the new contact did have the name Wade but followed by heart and eggplant emojis.

Peter blushed at that but didn’t change it. He just texted the number.

“Hi, this is Peter! :)”

“hi peter, you’ve reached wade <3” His phone chimed.

“are you coming back to the shop anytime soon?” It chimed again.

Peter frowned a little. Was he still only a costumer? He typed back,

“I dunno, I don’t think there’s anything else I really wanna get right now.”

“thats cool. if you ever want to i could also make a little house call ;)”

Peter perked up.

“Are you offering to come to my place and give me piercings?”

“anytime im not at work baby boy”

His stomach gave a happy flip at the term of endearment. He’d never been one to jump at using those on other people but was always flattered when they were used on him. His small crush on Wade had increased exponentially over the last few weeks.

“What’s your schedule like?” He texted eagerly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't written smut in a looooong time pls be kind <3

Peter had meticulously cleaned every inch of his small apartment. It was really just a bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen that had enough space for a table, but it was all Peter needed and it was actually pretty nice and homey.

He was rearranging the glasses in the cabinet when he heard a knock at the door. He dusted himself off even though he was not dirty and was wearing freshly washed clothes and went to get the door.

Wade looked even hotter outside of the tattoo shop. He was wearing a button down with snug sleeves that showed off his huge, tattooed biceps. Really all of him was tattooed, but besides the point. His jeans were dark and contrasted with the light-colored shirt—having a sense of style was another box he ticked. Regardless, Peter was much more interested in seeing what he looked like underneath the snazzy outfit.

He had a box in his hand that looked suspiciously like a Caboodle. Scratch that—it was, in fact, a caboodle.

“I am _so_ glad you invited me over after I hit on you for three weeks and practically begged you to.” Wade said as he walked in. The low light in Peter’s apartment glinted off the various pieces of metal in his face.

“You—” Peter decided not to finish the question. He could be pretty oblivious, even if he didn’t want to admit it. Instead, he offered Wade a drink. “I’ve got water, beer, uhh…that’s it.”

Wade politely declined, then set his Caboodle on the kitchen table and opened it up. Inside were packaged sterile needles, gloves, a clamp, alcohol swabs, and, of course, actual jewelry. Peter came over and peered inside.

“I don’t actually want anything done today,” He admitted sheepishly.

“Excellent—“ Wade punctuated it with the plastic click of the caboodle. “I hate taking my work home with me, y’know?”

Peter was a little surprised, as he figured piercing would be like, hella cool and you’d want to do it all the time. But maybe Wade had also come over with other ideas in mind.

It took less than a second for his theory to be proven right as Wade leaned over Peter with an arm on either side of him so that Peter was trapped between his body and the table.

“I was hoping you wanted me to come over for a different kind of penetration. Was I right?” Wade asked, and his face was so close to Peter’s. Wade was normally taller than him, but like this, Peter felt even smaller. Peter audibly swallowed and nodded, knowing his voice would come out a terrible, horny squeak.

Wade leaned until their lips were less than an inch apart but waited there until Peter closed the gap. The kiss was, at no point, a cute little peck. It was hot and wet and good and—Peter was losing his mind. His tongue piercing was only just finished healing and if he had time to think about it, he might be worried. But as it were, he did not have time and did not care because Wade Wilson was kissing him and touching him, and his hands were going down, down, down—

He should be doing something too. He wraps his arms around Wade’s neck, pulling tight to try and bring their bodies closer. Wade growls into his mouth and damn if that isn’t the hottest thing Peter’s ever felt. Or it was, until Wade reached down and grabbed two handfuls of ass and picked him up.

Their mouths disconnected and Peter did let out a little indignant squeak, both in surprise and at the loss of Wade’s wonderful mouth. But it was back soon as Wade fumbled through the little hallway and found the bedroom. Peter heard him nudge the door open with one boot and then, without warning, dumped Peter onto his bed.

He whined again before he could catch the embarrassing sound, and Wade’s smile was so wide he was briefly reminded of the Cheshire cat. Wade started undoing the buttons of his shirt, still standing over the bed, but Peter did not have time for that. He reached up and grabbed both sides of the top and pulled, the buttons popping out easily. Later he would apologize and offer to sew new buttons on because that was easy but right _now_ was more important because he _needed_ Wade _right now_ , dammit!

Wade didn’t look the least bit bothered and pulled the shirt off, toeing off his boots at the same time, with a little bit of difficulty. Peter mirrored him and pulled his own shirt off. As soon as he got the chance, he pulled Wade down onto the bed on top of him.

They didn’t kiss for long this time because Wade had other, very specific plans. He placed open mouth kisses along Peter’s neck and collarbone, stopping only to suck _hard_ on one spot to leave a purple bruise. Peter couldn’t contain the moan that came out of him, and Wade took that as an invitation to do it over and over and over again. He covered the small man’s chest in flowering pink and purple and dark purple spots, in a curling trail down to his navel.

Wade slowly, so slowly, unbuckled Peter’s belt and unbuttoned his jeans. Peter’s hips bucked upwards, desperate for him to _get on with it_ already. Wade took one strong hand and put it on Peter’s hip, holding him to the mattress. He whined again.

“Shh,” Wade cooed, _finally_ unzipping the jeans and pulling them down. He left his boxer briefs on, though, which was even more frustrating. He looked down with the intent of telling Wade to pretty please get a move on, but the words got stuck in his throat as he saw the sight below him.

Wade was on his knees with his ass in the air, his jeans pulled down just enough for his cock to be free and in his hand. His other hand was still holding Peter down, and his mouth was on Peter’s dick through his boxers. He was looking up at Peter through his surprisingly long eyelashes and _fuck_ Peter had never been more aroused in his life.

Wade pulled the boxers down with his teeth as Peter watched and yup, this was definitely the hardest and most desperate he’d ever been. He squirmed and panted, trying to get Wade closer, but the more he tried the further Wade’s mouth moved.

“Wade—” he panted out, “Please—”

Wade finally obliged him and put his mouth onto his cock. He sucked on the head gently, and Peter had to fight not to cum right then and there. His hips bucked as Wade suddenly went all the way down and Peter was pretty sure if you could have the life sucked out of you via your dick, that he would be dead. He kind of felt like he might have died and gone to heaven already.

Wade was doing wonderous things with his tongue and bobbing up and down on Peter’s cock. He was sloppy with the amount of spit he let dribble out of his mouth, but precise in his movements and technique. He pulled the hand off his own cock and moved it to his mouth, letting some spit fall on it while he was at the tip of the pretty little dick. He took his saliva-slick finger and brought it down towards Peter’s hole, gently rubbing around the little puckered ring.

Peter put a hand on Wade’s head, releasing the sheet that he had been strangling before then. He tapped one finger rapidly, and Wade immediately pulled off of him with a ‘pop’ and pulled his hand away. He looked at Peter expectantly.

“Don’t, ah,” Peter took a long breath, finally getting a break from the pleasure to think properly. “I don’t like being the, hm, bottom.” He stuttered out with some difficulty.

Wade nodded, “That’s fine, baby boy, and thank you for telling me.” He punctuated this with a long lick up Peter’s cock, making him jump and squirm. “Do you want to fuck me, then?”

The question was so plainly stated, not seductively purred or anything, that it pulled Peter out of his haze. It only took him a second to nod.

Wade gave his cock one last lick, then climbed off of the bed to take his jeans all the way off. He didn’t have underwear on, but Peter didn’t notice because he was too busy staring at the beautiful, large, girthy dick that Wade had. And not only was it big enough to do porn, symmetrical, and just barely curved, it was _pierced._ Peter was very, very grateful to himself that he had told Wade he didn’t want to bottom.

Peter had read about genital piercings, so he knew that the jewelry Wade had was called a frenum ladder, five curved barbells perpendicular to the line at the bottom of the penis. The first one was right at the top of the frenum and they were close together, with the fifth one still a ways up from his scrotum, as if he was saving space for more.

Peter so desperately wanted to suck him off.

Wade did not have that on the schedule today.

The bigger man straddled Peter’s waist, with one hand on the small, taut stomach underneath him and the other reaching behind himself. Peter watched as he fingered himself for just long enough that Peter thought he might crack in half from wanting to fuck him so badly.

He craned his neck to kiss at Wade’s broad, muscular chest. He couldn’t even reach his neck until Wade lowered his torso down a bit, pushing Peter back into the mattress with one hand. With the other, he steadied Peter’s cock at his entrance.

He sank down tantalizingly slowly, Peter squirming and panting under him. Peter’s hands had made their way to Wade’s hips, and were trying to pull him down faster, but Wade was far too strong and far too intent on making Peter go fucking crazy.

Eons later, Peter was fully inside Wade. He was actually grateful that Wade had gone so slow because he was pretty sure he was going to cum in .0002 seconds if Wade moved any faster.

Wade pulled himself up ever-so-slowly. His hands were on Peter’s chest and hip, keeping him still despite how hard he was trying to move.

Wade came back down on his cock _hard._ Peter let out a moan. Wade had moved his hands, for whatever reason, and Peter decided it was his turn to have the upper hand. He grabbed Wade’s shoulder and hip and in a second had reversed their positions on the bed.

Wade looked, frankly, shocked. Where had this small man been hiding that strength?

Peter grabbed Wade’s legs and lifted them up, ready to fuck his brains out. He hesitated just long enough to lean down and lick a sloppy line up Wade’s dick, relishing the taste of metal as his did. He came up to be face to face with Wade, with one hand on his leg to hold it up, and the other helping his dick get back into position.

He thrusted hard, pushing Wade back against the pillows. The bottom let out a broken half-moan, half-grunt, and grabbed a fistful of Peter’s hair to hold his face close to his.

“You didn’t like my pace?” Wade asked sweetly, his words barely affected by Peter ravishing his ass.

Peter panted, ignoring the question and concentrating on how tight and hot Wade felt around him. He reached a hand down with the intention of jacking Wade off but stopped when his hand felt the little barbells. He didn’t know if there was protocol here.

Wade sensed his caution and reached a hand down, wrapping it around Peter’s and moving it up and down. Once he felt Peter had the courage to do it on his own, he took his now free hand to grab a handful of Peter’s ass, earning him another hard thrust. He experimented by giving a little tug to Peter’s hair, which also earned him a moan in addition to Peter speeding up his pace.

Peter’s hand worked mostly in-time with his thrusts as he panted and felt sweat dripping down his neck. He was going to cum soon, with Wade’s hands on his ass and in his hair and his asshole is so tight and good and oh god if Wade didn’t cum right now—

Wade arched off the bed as if on cue, biting down hard on Peter’s neck and keeping his hand very tightly in Peter’s hair as he groaned through his orgasm. Peter came immediately after that, letting himself spill inside of Wade. He held himself up for a moment afterwards, but quickly collapsed on top of Wade, who promptly pushed him off.

They lay quietly, breathing hard and catching their breath and cooling off. Peter spoke first.

“I’m so glad you begged me to invite you over.”

Wade smiled. “So am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> smut will be in the next chapter i just wanted it separate in case someone didnt want it? idk <3


End file.
